


Right Time and Place

by beladonnas



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Sex, Light Angst, i havent played swtor in a while but i still love my sith ladies, just mostly a bunch of fluff really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 16:03:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19890562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beladonnas/pseuds/beladonnas
Summary: collection of mini fics featuring Lana Beniko and my gray/neutral Sith Warrior, Rhisella Braen. these were written anywhere between 2017 to now, only just decided to share some of them.





	1. Nightmares & Vulnerability

**Author's Note:**

> takes place during the first few chapters of KOTFE, before Vette returns but after whatever chapter came before that.

_Run. That is the only thought in Rhisella’s mind. Run and you can get there and you can save them. The sound of her feet hitting the ground and her heart pounding in her ears were all she heard. Force shoving enemies away as she continued on her path. She rounded the curve and saw the bodies – ‘I was too late. No.’. She stepped over Vette’s corpse, soon after spotting the lifeless bodies of her crew all around the battlefield as she carried on – ‘Sorry. I am so sorry.’. Theron’s red jacket came into view and she started a jog, but the same fate awaited as he, too, was dead. ‘Where’s Lana. She has to be fine. She has to be.’. Her eyes quickly scanned around, searching for her in the rubble and corpses when her eyes landed on blonde hair and she darted towards it, falling to her knees once she reached her. But it was no use, just like all of the other’s Lana was dead. Bile began rising in her throat as tears began to fall – ‘No. No her. Not her. Why her?’_

“Ella, wake up,” a soft voice right in her ear as she felt hands gently shaking her. It was enough to cause her to shoot up in bed, covered in sweat and tears. She looked over at Lana, who had a concerned look on her face just as Rhisella could feel her concern through their bond, “It’s alright, whatever it was it was all just a dream.”

Rhisella went to close her eyes but all she saw again was Lana’s dead body and she quickly pushed the covers off herself and stood, rushing to the bathroom with Lana was close behind. She barely made it before she puked, her body shaking as Lana gently rubbed her back. She wiped her mouth with a piece of toilet paper before leaning back up against the wall, feeling Lana’s hands on her arms.

“You were dead. Just like Vette and Theron and Koth and...," she took in a shaky breath, trying to stop more tears from falling, “And I couldn’t save anyone. Or you. And damn it! Seeing you..."

Lana pulled her into her arms, holding her as she started to cry again. It was difficult to make out what Rhisella had said with her voice muffled by Lana’s shirt and her tears. “I’m right here, Ella and I’m not going to go anywhere.”

Rhisella clung to Lana, her arms going up to wrap around her, “The mere thought of losing you. I can't lose you.” Rhisella kept her face hidden in Lana’s neck as Lana continued rubbing her back and holding her close.

“I can’t tell you the future, and neither can you tell me. But I promise you I will be right here, always. I’ve already tore the entire galaxy apart to find you once, you won’t lose me that easily,” Rhisella pulled back a little to look up at Lana’s face and Lana took her hands and gently wiped off some more of the tears, “That was all just a bad dream. I’m right here – and Theron and Koth are all somewhere in the base. And we will find Vette and the rest of your crew. You know me nor will Theron stop looking until they are found.”

Rhisella took in a shaky breath, “I know it’s just... I hope Vette’s alright. She was – no, she is – like a sister to me.”

Lana was running her hands gently through Rhis’ hair, “I am sure she is. She’s a capable woman, Ella. I’m sure she’s found something to keep her busy.”

Rhisella stayed in Lana's arms for a few moments before speaking again, "Can you just hold me, please?" In front of anyone else, Rhisella would have never allowed herself to be viewed like this or would have borderline begged to be held, but with Lana she knew she was safe. She knew Lana would never judge or belittle her. Lana Beniko was the only person in the whole galaxy - Vette included - who got to see her in this, or any, position of weakness.

"Always, my love. Always."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i wrote this in like... late-ish 2017 to take place shortly after the first few chapters of KOTFE. i havent updated it or anything since i originally wrote it, first time sharing my writing since like... idk 2010? or earlier. hope you enjoy just random snippets of my favorite Sith ladies. i havent played SWTOR in a while and honestly only played a while back solely to watch my babies get engaged


	2. Early Mornings

Lana slowly awoke, feeling for Rhisella on the other side of the bed but all she felt was coolness from where she was the night before. Her eyes opened as she glanced around the room for her, eventually finding her on the other side, standing in front of the small, mirrored vanity that held both of their cosmetics and perfume vials.

The towel that was previously wrapped around her body was laying across the chair. _Stars, she was beautiful_. She sat up quietly, unable to help herself in watching as she got ready for the day.

Arcann was defeated, or so they hoped; while she may have damaged the ship they attempted to flee in, they still managed to escape. And even though Vaylin had taken the Eternal Throne, they had still earned a few small moments of peace around Odesson as they attempted to learn her next move. Moments like this, where the stress of the galaxy wasn’t obviously weighing her down; though she knew they were still there.

Her hand reached for the container of lotion, taking off the lid and scooping up a necessary amount and beginning to rub it into her slightly tanned skin, starting with her arms. She saw the freckles and scars that covered her body from the various fights she had been in – cuts and scars from her time as a child, larger scars from her time on Korriban and all the fights Darth Baras put her through before she had finally slain him, to the giant saber scar in her abdomen from Arcann attempting to kill her back on Asylum.

Lana’s breath hitched as she closed her eyes, she was just grateful that despite everything that almost took her away from her forever, that she was still there. As she finished rubbing in the lotion, she closed the lid on the container before grabbing a vial of perfume.

As she sprayed a small amount onto her chest she spoke, her voice light and gentle “Enjoying yourself?”

Lana smiled a bit, a blush forming on her face, “I wasn’t---.”

A soft laugh left her as she cut her off, “I’m sure.” At that point Rhis had pulled on a bra and a pair of panties, reaching over to grab a pair of draw-string trousers and a light button-down shirt. Once dressed she quickly ran a brush through her short, brown hair as Lana pulled on a shirt - it was one of Rhisella's -and walked over to her, resting a hand on the back of the chair.

“How early is it?”

“5:45, the rest of the base will be awake soon.”

Lana kissed her gently, her other hand coming up to cup her face, “Good morning, love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> written in 2017 sometime (i wanna say early).


	3. Distractions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning for mild nsfw/implied sex

After everything that went down on Iokath, Theron’s betrayal on Umbara... everyone was tense. They were all desperate to find Theron before he did whatever the hell it was he was planning, to learn why he did it. But at the end of the day, the members of the Alliance needed a small break here and there. Even the Alliance Commander and her only loyal advisor and lover needed a break.

Rhisella stood in front of the mirror in her and Lana’s shared quarters, straightening out her outfit. There were still days when she stared at herself in the mirror - muscles, scars, and tattoos and felt old insecurities set it, but she forced those feelings away. Now wasn't the time.

_Hopefully Lana will be up for this,_ she sighed to herself, pulling a purple kimono around herself. She smiled at the sight of it - Lana had gifted it to her mere days after the Alliance was officially stationed on Odesson. 

“Rhis? What’d you need, lover?” Lana called as the door shut behind her. Lana simply being closer to her physically relaxed her, even when she could feel the anger and hurt still radiating off of Lana through their bond. 

_Just let me distract you, even if just for a moment,_ she took in a deep breath before calling out, “Give me a second, please.”

There wasn’t a response but she could only assume Lana went and sat down on the couch. She gave herself on last look over and opened the door, stepping out into their room. 

Just as she thought, Lana was seated on the couch, going over reports on her holopad with her brows knitted together. It brought a small frown to her face, Rhisella hated seeing how hard she was working herself, even though she knew it was needed. It had always worried her whenever she'd get like this but it was worse this time. Countless times Rhisella had to remind - and even beg - Lana to eat and get some sleep. If it wasn't for Vette, Rhisella would be just as guilty of it herself. 

She took a couple steps closer, “I had something quite different than work in mind.”

“We need to hunt down Theron. We can’t afford,” her voice trailed off as she lifted her head, stopping in her tracks as her eyes wandered down Rhisella’s body, taking in the sight on the glistening, silver lingerie she was wearing underneath the open kimono.

“Hmm?” Rhisella asked, walking over and gently removing her holopad, though Lana provided no resistance, “What can’t we afford, my love?”

Lana smirked, a blush on her features as she gently gripped Rhisella's waist under the kimono, but shook her head soon after, “We can’t afford distractions right now.”

“Perhaps so, but I’m also not proposing a vacation to my homestead,” Rhisella went to straddle her lap and Lana helped move her atop of her, yellow-gold eyes staring up at Rhisella’s orange ones as Lana kept her hands on her waist, “Working yourself to the bone won’t solve anything, Lana. I worry about you, you're my heart and I won't watch you destroy yourself, especially over _him._ " 

Lana sighed, "I know, Ella. But how can I relax or allow distractions when I know he is out there with Alliance secrets? He tried to kill you and he wants to destroy _us._ "

"I'm well aware, Lana. I'm just asking for tonight. Tonight to forget about everything,"  Rhisella moved her head, gently nipping at Lana’s earlobe and smirking at how her breath hitched,  “Do you want me to stop?”

Lana’s hands gripped a bit tighter onto Rhisella, “Don’t you dare.”

“Then,” Rhisella smiled, kissing Lana before moving back to her neck, “Let me take care of you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> takes place after therons "betrayal". boy was i happy to get our spy back after all that mess lmao.


	4. Never Alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> takes place near the beginning of KOTFE & and a bit short

Rhisella sat on the couch within their shared quarters as Lana carefully patched her up. Even if Lana's face wasn't sharing her emotions, their bond broadcasted her feelings. Concern, fear, anger, and sorrow radiated off of her. Rhisella was in her own whirlwind of thoughts and concerns - who knew were Valkorian had gone after he left her in the Odesson wilds to die - her whole body ached and her old issues before she was the Wrath seemed like a dream almost. 

Lana carefully secured the bandage around Rhisella's arm, tossing the old, bloodied makeshift bandages on the floor for the time being. Taking her uninjured arm, she cradled Lana's face gently, smiling when she felt Lana lean into it.

"I'm sorry, Lana. I didn't mean to worry you."

"Don't ever do that to me again!" Lana snapped before sighing, her voice quieted before continuing, "I thought I'd lost you, _again._ " 

"I know, I'm sorry, my love," Rhisella sighed before whispering, "I tried to call you."

"What?!" Lana shot back, going to grab her com, "That's impossible I would have -."

Rhisella cut her off, "I didn't go through, Valkorian insured it wouldn't. He said that I'd forgotten what it was like to face death alone and wanted to remind me what it felt like."

They both sat in silence for a few moments, Lana moving first, pressing her forehead against Rhisella's, speaking softly, "Rhis, all that matters right now is that you're alive and safe. Every time you go someplace without me, I worry about you, especially when I can't contact you. I know you're strong and capable of protecting yourself, but I spent five years worried I'd never see you again and doing everything in my power to see you again. However, I promise you that for as long as I am alive I am going to be right here, by your side, as often as I can. You are never going to be alone or be forced to face death by yourself. I love you." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> these are all over the place chronologically lmao. rereading these though and i still dont know how i feel about 'em, not the greatest I know but they're still nice comfort pieces for me. wrote in 2017.


End file.
